Kiba's Surprise
by Sam Spam III
Summary: Kiba has no more missions for the week and is taking his time to relax. It is only when Akamaru surprises him when he begins to realise just how much the dog means to him. Rated M for explicit bestiality content.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba lay on his untidy bed, looking up with a content smile on his face. This was probably a result of the various thoughts spiralling through his mind, some settling on tasks to complete and others on people. _Oh, Naruto_, he thought to himself, imagining the blonde's hot body naked in front of him with his mangled bush of yellow hair down below set atop a six-inch – no, seven-inch member. _His eyes!_ Kiba couldn't overcome the pure attractiveness that just Naruto's eyes held. The striking blue shade had always allured him, more so now than they had two years previously. 

Kiba's thoughts moved on. Naruto's body morphed slightly and now he was imagining Sasuke. _How could I forget him of all people? I wish he would return! _ Kiba imagined Sasuke completely drenched in sweat and those droplets collecting together and steadily creeping down his back which showed clear signs of muscle development. The beads of sweat eventually reached his ass and Kiba could now see him clenching those muscles. 

Not entirely sure of his actions, Kiba licked his lips. As soon as he realised he did such a strange act, his train of thought was broken.

"Well, someone's awake this morning!" looking down, Kiba could see an extremely evident bulge in his boxer-briefs. He also noticed how his backside was rather damp from sweat. _Must be all those thoughts, _Kiba decided. Unable to contain his feelings anymore, Kiba blessed the time of the morning and started to slowly remove his underwear. His member was about to come into sight when a bang on the door made Kiba jump so much that he hastily turned over onto his front to conceal his intentions. The door swung open and the white figure of Akamaru trotted in.

"Akamaru! You gave me the fright of my life!" The full-sized dog appeared to be happy about this because of what seemed like a smile on his face. "Close the door then." Akamaru had no choice but to obey his master's order. Once that had been done, he positioned himself by the side of the bed and gazed at Kiba's body.

Originally, whenever Kiba would masturbate, Akamaru would be elsewhere; however, in recent years, Kiba had noticed a change in his behaviour. Now whenever Kiba wanted to please himself, Akamaru would always watch him. No matter where Kiba went or if he tried to hide somewhere, Akamaru always find him and watched him masturbate. Kiba imagined it was a scent he gave off that attracted the dog. This would explain why he couldn't smell it himself, but Akamaru could.

Initially Kiba found Akamaru's penetrating stare rather disturbing and the first few times always stopped after a few minutes, without finishing. Eventually, however, Kiba seemed to become accustomed to Akamaru's presence – he was his partner and best friend after all. It now came to a point where he was unable to masturbate if Akamaru wasn't watching him.

Kiba didn't tell anyone about this. Not his family, not Naruto, no-one. He presumed that everyone would find it very, very disturbing and neglect to talk to him, eventually leading to isolation. This may not happen, but Kiba wasn't willing to risk finding out. Instead, he made a balance between his social life and his private life. 

Once Akamaru was positioned beside the bed, his mouth opened and his tongue flopped out as he started to pant. The dog's warm breath made its way to Kiba's sinuses and he couldn't help feeling slightly elevated. He turned back over and felt his erection intensify. The strain was now too much to bear and Kiba quickly slipped down his boxer-briefs, feeling relieved to finally release the beast. Kiba took a quick look at Akamaru and saw a fierce intensity in his eyes as they bulged. He smiled and started to wrap his hand around his member, closing his eyes. He felt the wiry hairs tickle as he began. 

Kiba thought of Naruto and Sasuke once more and continued moving his foreskin thoroughly. He gave a slight moan and started to move his waist back and forth to heighten the pleasure. He felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax until a sudden wave of emotion overcame him: Akamaru had licked him on the chest and was continuing to do so. Startled, Kiba's heart started racing and he opened his eyes. The canine's head was there in front of him licking away as if he hadn't been fed for weeks. This feeling was so strange to Kiba, yet he felt his erection harden. The warm, wet and flat tongue stroking his chest in such a way was so intense that Kiba gave a moan, unable to comprehend why. Akamaru moved onto his nipple now and Kiba could feel his trying to suck it.

The door banged again and Kiba jumped out of his skin, pushing Akamaru away and covering his bottom half with his duvet. Kiba's mother walked in with a basket full of washing. Kiba was glad she didn't see the episode that had taken place, but she could tell something was wrong with Kiba because of his face. He was almost frowning and what seemed like blushing, but most importantly, he was looking anywhere other than at his own dog.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" The boy looked at his mother and formed an unconvincing smile. Noticing that his mother's concern didn't subside, he faked a yawn and a stretch.

"Ammm, nothing, really. I just woke up, actually."

"Really? Well, you might want to open those curtains, get some light in." she said, gesturing as best she could with the basket. "I'm doing the washing now. Is there anything you want done?" Kiba pointed to the corner of his room by the door where his dirty pile of washing resided.

"Brilliant, just what I wanted, son!" With a sigh, Kiba's mother picked up the washing and went.

_That was close . . . too close for comfort, anyway!_ Kiba's heart-rate had calmed down somewhat, but he still had that peculiar sensation within him. Realising this, he felt awkward with Akamaru for the first time in his life. He hastily dressed and left the room without a glance at his dog. Akamaru was still sat there and felt as though he had made a big mistake. Without thinking, the great dog followed his master downstairs.

"Ah, Kiba: nice of you to join us!" Kiba's father was in the kitchen and frying breakfast on the hob.

"Morning, dad." He mumbled in reply, slumping into his usual seat by the dinner table and rubbing his eyes. Kiba was then offered breakfast. "What is it?"

"If I told you that, it'd spoil the surprise." Kiba sighed. Just then his sister walked into the room.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Kiba. Dad's cooking is getting worse!"

"It is not. I'm just . . . experimenting with different methods, that's all." Kiba's sister stifled a laugh.

"Whatever you say, dad. See you later, everyone – I'm off for the day on a mission."

"Will you be back for dinner?" her father asked. Fastening her shoes, she got up.

"With _your_ cooking, I don't think so."

"Well, actually, I'm not going to be in tonight, so you'd have to do something yourself." He replied in a rather patronising tone.

"No, I'm not going to be back before-" she moved her mouth in concentration "midnight, if I'm lucky."

"Alright then, don't do something too drastic, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, bye."

"Bye, sis." Kiba waved from the table as he saw her go.

"Looks like you're the only one on for tonight then, Kiba." His father informed him. Kiba looked at his father.

"How come?" His father turned towards him and smiled, stoking the hair on the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm taking your mother out for dinner." Kiba rolled his eyes. He knew what that meant. They would leave at five o' clock and not return until 1:00 AM. He supposed they thought Kiba wouldn't notice that they were gone for so long, yet Kiba wasn't the child he was two years ago.

"What is it you two do, exactly?" Kiba asked with an evident hint of annoyance.

"We . . . go for dinner, why?"

"What, _all_ night?" Kiba gave his dad a questioning look complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, um, Kiba-" he was unable to finish the sentence because his attention was redirected onto the hob where his 'breakfast' was burning. Smoke was issuing from the pan and filling the room.

"NO, NO, NO!" Kiba's dad cursed and threw the pan out of the window where it collided with the grass and started hissing in protest. Kiba and his father were waving their arms in an attempt to clear the smoke and Kiba fell off backwards from his chair. Before he could get back up again, Kiba felt a familiar wet entity stroke his ear. He turned to his side and saw Akamaru's tongue return for a second round. Kiba fumbled away from his dog, but failed as Akamaru forced his large head inside Kiba's top and started panting. The humid dog's breath escaped the summit of Kiba's shirt and reached his sinuses, once more arousing him.

"AH!" Kiba yelled, pushing himself free and standing up. He heard his dad coughing and flailing his arms. Before Akamaru could force Kiba to the floor, the Inuzuka ran out the front door without a word or glance backwards.

What was he going to do? He felt really guilty for running away from Akamaru, but something about it just didn't feel right. Why was Akamaru behaving like this? Kiba just couldn't understand. Every thought seemed to lead from bad to worse. And yet, he couldn't tell anyone about this – no-one.

Kiba had made it to Ichiraku Ramen. He was about to walk past when his stomach growled, making him reconsider. Pushing back the high-topped material, Kiba entered and sat down.

"Ah, Kiba. Haven't seen you in here for a while. What'll it be today?" A familiar voice greeted him with a smile. Kiba didn't look up, keeping his gaze on the counter.

"Miso-ramen, please."

"Two miso-ramen coming up!" Kiba looked up and his heart erupted in a torrent of emotion.

"No, just the one today." The owner looked quite taken aback.

"No Akamaru?" Hearing the name only made Kiba feel worse and he looked back down again, shaking his head.

"One miso-ramen it is then."

After Kiba ate, he wondered where he should go today. After all, he was free from missions until tomorrow. _I wonder how Naruto is_, he asked himself, deciding on his next destination. Moments later, Kiba arrived outside Naruto's apartment, he was about to knock when various noises from the other side halted this action. Intrigued, Kiba pressed his ear to the door, being able to hear more clearly. He heard steady thumping noises and what sounded like wet flesh. Kiba was certain what was happening when he heard a moan that definitely belonged to Naruto.

"OOHH! SSSAAASSSUUKKEE! YEEEAAH!" Hearing Sasuke's name filled Kiba with envy. Two of his good friends, whom he had crushes on, were having sex with one another. Moreover, Sasuke hadn't declared his presence to the village, making this meeting a secret.

Kiba's heart was racing. Before he could understand what he was doing, he knocked on the door. There was not even a pause in the activity going on in the room. Kiba knocked again, this time, louder. The activity slowed slightly and he could hear a deep, familiar voice that he hadn't heard for years.

"Did you hear that knocking?"

"No! Carry on! COME ON!" Naruto replied, showing his impatience.

Kiba's lip quivered. A powerful emotion overcame him and tears started coursing down his face. Not even his friends would see him. He was just about ready to collapse onto the floor and give up. Kiba felt truly alone, and that was when he realised: Akamaru. Feeling a fleeting, but heightened sensation, Kiba wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Akamaru was his companion – his best friend! He couldn't abandon him! Without hesitation, he set off once more.

Akamaru was lying down on Kiba's bed, slightly depressed, but mostly regretful. Everyone had left the house and he was now alone. Finding nothing to do, he went to his master's room and started smelling every trace of him that he could. But this only worsened his mood. Now he put his head down on the duvet and curled up. Less than a second later, his nose picked up the memorable smell that he had so much adored: Kiba was home!

Panting, Kiba keeled over momentarily. He opened the front door and locked it behind him. There was a change in him. The stairs were just to the side and he bolted up them, heading for his room. Upon opening the door, Kiba found his trusted canine on the bed.

"Akamaru!" he couldn't have been happier. The dog's fur wasn't smoothed down like it usually was, but there was a rugged element to it at the moment. Kiba didn't care. He ran to his dog and embraced him in the biggest hug he had ever done. Kiba felt something wet and hard touch his hand. This time, he was slightly concerned because Akamaru's head was right next to his. Breaking the hug, Kiba looked down to see the root of the problem, sharply pulling his hand away in shock. Akamaru had an erected penis and it was wet and sticky.

Thinking for a moment, Kiba realised what this was. It was all to do with Kiba. Since he had gone through puberty, he had noticed Akamaru behaving differently towards him. The various hormonal imbalance that was being corrected had triggered a certain innate response in the dog. Now, only recently gaining the hormonal balance, Kiba was in the danger zone. It was well known for special cases of dogs to be attracted to their master; however, Kiba had only read this was possible with male dogs to their female masters. Perhaps Akamaru was a rare case, one seen every millennia? Either way, Kiba understood. Right now, Akamaru had only one objective and that was Kiba.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akamaru . . ." Kiba had no idea what to say. Seeing the dog sitting up with his erratic fur and the determined look made him feel awkward once more. He contemplated turning around, and then the dog barked at him, making him nervous. Kiba turned around and ran for the door. He heard Akamaru growl at him and before he could get to the door handle; the canine's paws forced him to the floor. Kiba's heart started racing. What was the dog going to do? He felt the pressure of Akamaru's paws subside momentarily, which gave him the option of turning over onto his back.

Once Kiba had turned over, he felt the warm breath of Akamaru reach his face. The dog placed a paw on Kiba's chest which managed to cover most of it. The Inuzuka felt his own member harden. A tear started to fill his eye, but then he realised something: this may not be as bad as he thought. His dog was going to mate him, so what? If that's the case, he should take it like an Inuzuka – the family who were concerned with nin-dogs for decades. That shouldn't be so weird now, should it? Maybe it was natural for all Inuzuka. Perhaps all straight dogs mated their female masters and all gay dogs mated their gay masters. But then, why was it always the case that all the dogs of the gay men were actually gay themselves? Coincidence?

Kiba relaxed slightly. His own member was now fully erected and Akamaru was still breathing into his face. He smiled at this.

"Go on, Akamaru." Curious at this half order, the dog tilted his head slightly. However, it was not long until Kiba's arms were released from the dog's captivity. Akamaru started licking Kiba's face, wetting it with saliva. Kiba instinctively kissed back whenever the wide tongue retreated back. This continued for a time until Kiba found what he was looking for with his hand. This grip made Akamaru jump in alarm. Kiba started stroking the dog's long member and could tell he was enjoying it because his fur became relaxed once more. As soon as he let go, the dog made a grip for Kiba's black jacket and slipped it off over his head, raising Kiba's arms above.

Kiba's bare chest was now showing and Akamaru buried his nose into the revealed armpits. The issuing sensation made Kiba moan in pleasure and this was followed by a greeting of his wet tongue to the hairy underarms. Soon, Akamaru moved towards Kiba's chest and started licking once more. Kiba started stroking the dog's head, praising him.

"Good boy!" Akamaru started to, what it seemed like, purr, despite intensively licking his way down to Kiba's trousers. Kiba observed the dog stop and stare at them briefly. "Do it," Kiba insisted. Akamaru grabbed purchase of Kiba's black trousers with his teeth and began to violently shake them off. This heightened the excitement in both boy and canine.

When Kiba's trousers were discarded, the only thing that stood in the way of Akamaru's goal was Kiba's bright red boxer-briefs.

"What are you gonna do, boy?" Kiba said with a slightly child-like smile. This was returned with a very delicate movement on Akamaru's part. The dog gingerly grabbed hold of the underwear and Kiba was certain he was going to slip them off, until the actual action occurred where they were ripped off his own body.

"HEY!" Kiba boomed, "I only bought those the other day!" Akamaru obviously didn't pay attention to Kiba's whining and suppressed his speech by applying his warm, wet tongue to Kiba's member. Kiba instantly moaned and could feel his pubes completely drenched in drool already. Akamaru was determined to continue this – to continue until the desired point had been achieved.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled in a heightened ecstasy of pleasure. The dog was really getting into it now and could feel Kiba's body lurching underneath him as he licked. Kiba moaned once more and found it somewhat surprising, but enjoyable nonetheless, that Akamaru was attempting to suck his penis. The dog's attempt turned into an instant success and the vast movements of the dog's swift tongue gave Kiba too much to handle.

"YEESSS! OH YESSS! AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted, not caring to whether anyone would hear or not. A moment later, Kiba felt the familiar sensation as he climaxed. Akamaru continued to suck and Kiba released his seed into the dog's mouth. Akamaru didn't release the suction and Kiba could see his throat move as he swallowed his load.

"Akamaru, you beauty!" Kiba said, attempting to catch his breath, but smiling at his gay dog all the time. "I love you, boy!" Kiba said, thinking the episode was over. Little did he know, it was far from finished.

The dog released his suction on Kiba's member and started lapping at all the residue that remained. Kiba's smile stretched to his ears. He picked up a hand and started to stroke the dog's head, who returned the sign of affection with a light growl of appreciation.

"That was good," Kiba said, not necessarily to Akamaru but maybe thinking out loud. The dog stopped lapping up the remnants and lifted his head.

"Tasty?" Kiba asked. He could tell Akamaru enjoyed it because there was still a distinctive look in his eyes. Slightly suspicious, Kiba lifted his body somewhat. Akamaru countered this by retreating and barking, loudly. This caused Kiba to jump in alarm and shy away. There was confusion in the air as Kiba didn't know what the dog wanted him to do. Akamaru barked again, this time, baring his teeth. Thinking he understood, Kiba's heart started racing once more.

Kiba turned onto his side and momentarily stopped. The sweat from his body began trickling down to the floor where it was soon absorbed by the carpet. Since there was no protest from Akamaru, Kiba turned over and positioned himself into a crawling pose. No sooner had Kiba done this; a very familiar sensation overcame him. Akamaru had moved forward and was inspecting Kiba's body with his outstretched tongue.

Kiba started to moan, but he was unsure as to what the dog was trying to achieve. Akamaru's tongue was circling Kiba's posterior and soaking it in drool. This felt good to Kiba, but an even louder moan escaped the Inuzuka when the dog's tongue found the entrance it was looking for.

"OOOOHH!" Kiba exclaimed. The dog's tongue was now forcing its way into Kiba's anus and exploring with considerable ease. The wetness and the swiftness that the tongue carried was so surprising to Kiba that he felt himself begin to stir again. All the while Akamaru's tongue was delving into unexplored territory, the dog's teeth were settled gently both on the top of Kiba's ass and the bottom. The issuing breath with its warmth carried forwards and drifted over Kiba's back, tingling the hairs on his neck; part of it too blew underneath Kiba's body and reached his sinuses, filling him with an inhuman desire of sexual fixation.

Once Akamaru's tongue had worked its magic, Kiba felt it retreat. He knew what was coming now. Akamaru had had his way with Kiba before, and now he was going in for the kill. The dog was going to mate him. Kiba closed his eyes and held his breath. Every muscle in his body tensed as he awaited the vast dog's mounting. An immeasurable moment passed. Kiba felt huge paws on his back and then the weight behind them. The dog was supporting his weight with two of his legs, but was supporting the rest of the weight onto Kiba's dispersed mass, making neither one uncomfortable. This is it. Kiba thought to himself. He felt giddy and highly aroused. It was now or never.

A new emotion swept through Kiba's body as he felt Akamaru's juicy member touch his anus. Before the stiff extension entered him, Kiba felt Akamaru lay on Kiba's back. The dog's white fur was so soft, yet it was an entirely new sensation to feel it on his sodden back. The weight behind Akamaru seemed merciless, yet Kiba was well aware how gentle the dog would be, or so he thought as much.

Akamaru began. He pushed his thick member forwards and Kiba felt alarmed at the amount of friction that would be present, had the dog not done a thorough job of licking his master. Immediately, Kiba cried out. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Akamaru's huge member was like nothing he had ever felt the sensation of. It took the space of five minutes for Akamaru to completely penetrate his master; during which time Kiba was moaning and crying out in pain and even clenching his fists and teeth. Akamaru was panting and lay on Kiba's back for a while, readying himself for the task ahead.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he began to consume all the pleasure he could from their current positioning. The dog barked in response. This time, Kiba felt Akamaru would really give him everything he had. He could feel Akamaru starting to thrust forward, instantly issuing a moan from Kiba. The slow retreat of Akamaru's member was followed by an equally slow penetration and another thrust. Kiba could feel Akamaru's bulbous bollocks knocking into the underside of his ass. They were sweaty and caused more arousal from both mammals.

Akamaru continued thrusting, but picked up the pace slightly. This cause Kiba to moan louder and louder; the dog's penis was so thick and Kiba's anus was so tight that the resistance without much friction was beyond all measures of pleasure. Kiba felt his own member erecting again, consuming him in an almighty urge to mate the dog in return. With this was another sensation; one in which the dog's fur on Kiba's back moved with the motions of the dog, heightening the boy's pleasure.

"AKAMARU! OOOHH!" Kiba yelled, literally screaming. The dog barked loudly and continued pounding his master. Akamaru's penis was so long which made the thrusts quite powerful. Kiba could feel his ass becoming sorer by the second. This didn't stop him from feeling the pleasure. He could feel Akamaru's claws beginning to dig in to his shoulder blades, but only gently. The dog was panting now and his tongue was displaying wild signs of life; dog drool then poured down his lolling tongue and splashed onto Kiba's back, just behind his neck.

Kiba's moans were louder now, really loud. He felt himself drained of a vast resource of energy, and he felt his body as a giant mass of heat. Sweat was pumping out and down to the floor. Kiba's knees hurt from the carpet's harsh feel, and this was worsened by the weight applied from above. Sweat trickled down Kiba's back, mixing with Akamaru's drool and created a pool, just above his ass. Every time Akamaru thrust forwards, the collection of sweat-drool caught the vibrations and bounced. Eventually the pool of sweat and drool grew in size that Kiba's curved back wasn't enough to hold it all and it poured over the edge, onto Akamaru's active penis.

Akamaru growled, ferociously and pounded harder into his master; the slight lubrication was just enough for him to continue without hurting Kiba too much. Kiba felt like his insides were being torn apart, but didn't care. Akamaru's testes were waggling around now as if it was the end of the world; they pounded into Kiba's ass and bounced so much that they even reached Kiba's scrotum.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled through gasps of breath. Kiba's member was fully erected now and was urging him to do something about it. He could tell Akamaru was nearing his climax and could feel the culmination in his own member.

Kiba yelled and moaned, louder and louder until his throat hurt. Akamaru was showing no remorse. The dog whined and drool continuously poured out of his mouth and onto Kiba's back.

"YEEEESSSSSSS! COME ON!" Kiba shouted, shifting his weight on the floor to heighten the pleasure for them both. Akamaru acknowledged this and whined louder. Kiba could now feel how close his dog was to releasing the desired liquid inside him. He felt himself more aroused by this and, without entirely knowing why, he opened his mouth wider and roared.

He repeated this two or three times before Akamaru joined him. This was all that the dog needed. Kiba felt Akamaru thrust his member inside him one final time and roared like a lion as he held it there, as far in as he could reach. Kiba moaned as he sensed a surge of warmth enter deep inside him. He looked down his front, feeling another familiar course and saw his own member releasing a flood of semen. He knew Akamaru's torrent was more impressive than that and wiggled his hips in appreciation.

"God, I love you, Akamaru!" He said. The dog whined and collapsed onto his master's back, making Kiba himself fall down to the floor with a heavy thump.

Both master and beast lay there for a full ten minutes, assimilating the pleasure of all that had just happened for the past couple of hours. The panting continued as they lay in a makeshift embrace.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru," Kiba said with a hint of regret.

"I'll never doubt you again. I now know for certain, without doubt, why you're called my best friend."

Akamaru and Kiba were quite comfortable on the floor, and it wasn't long before sleep had them in its grasp. Upon awakening, Kiba found Akamaru licking his face. Kiba kissed him back where he could and sat up, still naked. He then noticed a gush of fluid racing out of his backside and blushed. He didn't realise the full extent of Akamaru's capabilities.

"I'm impressed, Akamaru!" he told the dog.

"I know what we're doing again!" Kiba smiled wryly to his dog with arms outstretched. Akamaru was already coming back for another round.


End file.
